The puddle light (also known as the ground-illumination light) used for cars is typically mounted to the door or the rear-view mirror, such that it turns on and projects images on the ground while the door is opened. It not only generates unique dazzling image-beam and projection images, but also provides the function of illuminating the ground while getting of the car at night, so that people get on and off the car can clearly see the ground, and will not accidentally step on dirt on the ground, puddles, or dangerous terrain.
Although the ground-illumination light will generate unique dazzling image-beam and projection images. If the ground-illumination light only projects a single image, and though the single image may provides a function for illuminating the ground, but it is difficult to meet the pursuit of brilliant psychological needs of drivers as time passes.